logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox
"Roblox" redirects here. Dynablocks (alpha testing) 2003-2004 ROBLOX was originally named Dynablocks in 2003, when Jim Stevens registered the early alpha Dynablox site on December 12, 2003 at 5:30 PM. That logo was not the alpha logo, but it was the planned beta logo until they changed their name to ROBLOX in January of 2004. ROBLOX (beta testing) 2004 In January of 2004, DynaBlocks was renamed ROBLOX. 2004 - 2006 In early 2004, ROBLOX was stylized as '''RŌBLOX '''for the first time. This logo was used on the site during the later half of its development and beta testing in 2005. This logo was also used on T-shirts from 2006 to 2008. ROBLOX 2006 - 2008 (main website) 2007 - present (PayPal) 2008 - 2016 (Guest) ROBLOX was officially launched in 2006. This logo is still used on shirts made by the user ROBLOX and on the outfits of guest accounts, on the site banner until 2009, and as a shirt on Guest accounts until 2016 and the PayPal BC website. 2007 – 2009 (Secondary logo) 2009 - 2010 (Primary logo) The ROBLOX logo was modified in 2007, and its color was also changed. Before 2009, it was just a secondary logo used in merchandising, as well as in the welcome decal in the 2008 Happy Home in Robloxia map. There were some changes on it such as how the "L" is taller and the hole in the second "O" is more square-like and the top hole of the "B" is wider and the hole in the "R" is shorter. 2010 - 2015 (main website) 2010 - 2017 (sister websites) In 2010, the ROBLOX logo was modified again to give a 3D-like effect. This introduced a darker red outline on the border of the wordmark. This logo was used on events and games from 2012 to 2015, and is still used on sister websites until 2017. 2015 - 2017 The logo was redesigned again in October of 2015 (exact date unknown), this time taking on a more flat design similar to the 2006 and 2007 logos. Differences are the hole in the 2nd "O" is almost like a real box, the "L" is thinner, the bottom hole in the "B" has a point, the first "O" is a trapazoid, and the hole in the "R" is a square, and the outline is thinner. This logo is still used for ROBLOX Player and ROBLOX Studio. 2017 - present On January 10, 2017, the logo underwent a major redesign. Both O's are full boxes (with small squares in their center), the first "O" is turned sideways, the "RBLX" is now more metro-like, and the "-" accent is removed from the first "O". Icons: 2006 - 2011 This icon was used for ROBLOX Player and ROBLOX Studio from 2006 to 2011. 2011 - 2015 (ROBLOX Player), 2011-2013 (ROBLOX Studio) The above icon was sometimes used in place of the full-text logo. This icon was used for ROBLOX Player for Windows and Mac from 2011 to 2015. Currently it was used with the next icon. This icon was used for ROBLOX Studio from 2011 to 2013. 2013 - 2015 This icon was used for ROBLOX Studio for Windows and Mac. 2015 - present Following the main logo redesign in October of 2015, the ROBLOX Studio icon was redesigned to look flat the same way as the new logo. 2014 - present This icon is used for ROBLOX Developer for iOS and Android. January 2015 - October 2015 In 2015, this short-lived ROBLOX icon was modified to look more 2D. Many other minor changes were made to it as well, such as the larger hole in the "R" and more pointed edges on it. This was used alongside the 2011 icon. 2015 - 2017 In October 2015, the favicon was changed so it resembled that of the new flat logo introduced that same time. 2017 - present In 2017, The ROBLOX "R" icon was replaced with that year's logo's "O". Favicon 2005 - 2006 This favicon was only used for the pre-beta part of ROBLOX until ROBLOX was fully released a year later. 2006 - 2015 (2007 - 2017 sister websites) This favicon was meant to be used for just 2006, but it stayed even after 2006, still used on sister sites. 2015 - January 9, 2017 After the logo redesign in October 2015, the favicon was finally updated, and it looks similar to the previous favicon. January 10, 2017 - present The favicon now uses the first "O". Category:Internet Category:United States Category:California Category:Online games Category:International Category:Redwood City Category:MMOG's Category:Kids' websites Category:ROBLOX Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:San Mateo, California Category:2005 Category:Video games